


Fate Revealed

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: All Things Are Revealed In Time, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Gen, God Does Not Play Dice, Not Really Character Death, Twist Ending So To Speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sara Lance runs into a completely different Supergirl than the one she knew when trying to fix a horrible mistake.





	Fate Revealed

It was absurd, Sara Lance knew, to do what she was going to do. But she was not going to let what happened stay. She knew the hypocrisy of her trying to alter reality for this, but she did not care.  
Ava died. The words were simple to say, but she could not dare utter them, to make it real.  
Ava should not have been killed in such an absurd manner. 

Sara steeled herself. She was standing in a graveyard in front of the grave Ava rested in. What was going to happen today, right now, was going to change everything. She was nobody's fool after all. 

She looked down at a piece of paper she had written down what to say, what to do. She was not going to let Ava die like this. She took a deep breath.   
Before she could speak the first world a flash of blinding white light flared up in front of her. She cried out in surprise and pain both. When her vision returned, standing before the grave was Supergirl. She looked different than the last time Sara had seen her. Kara's costume seemed to be made of energy itself, glowing with a radiance so bright she dared not stare at it for long. Kara's hair had a few streaks of gray in it. 

Sara was thrown through a loop. This was not something she thought could happen. She was prepared for anything else. Even John showing up would have made so much more sense to her.  
When Kara opened her mouth to speak, the voice that came out quite literally shook the entirety of reality itself. “This is not how it must be done.” Kara spoke.

Sara's eyes widened. “Oh, God...” The wave of energy Kara emitted when she spoke had terrified Sara.   
“Yes?” Kara asked, her eyes glowing white with a brightness far greater than the suit and anything else Sara had witnessed. With the brightness, Sara realized exactly what it was. It was the brightness of Divinity. 

Sara dropped to her knees in shock. “I didn't know...”

“And I did not want to reveal this to you, but I loved Free Will. I gave it to Lucifer first and foremost. His betrayal was fate. Much like it was fate that the series of events that lead to you standing here, would make me reveal myself to you. I am Supergirl, from a time far in the distant future. I have become exactly what I was always supposed to become. Omnipotent, Omnipresent, and Omniscient. I am God. That was always my destiny. My fate.” Kara spoke.

Sara shivered. “I don't know what to do here.”

“I understand that.” Kara spoke. “I will rewind and repair everything that has happened. But this is and will be the only time I shall do this. I will not change existence again just for you, Sara Lance. Your destiny is too important to alter. Your destiny is to become something far greater than yourself, but it must not be done yet. It must be done in 300 years.” 

Sara's eyes widened. “Not to question God, but how am I going to be alive in 300 years?” 

“How does 2+2=4?” Kara smirked.  
Sara blinked and then she understood what Kara had asked her. It was just how things worked. No one could truly question Math. It just worked out the way it did.

“Okay.” Sara shivered again.  
Kara raised up her left hand. “I need not do this, but dramatic effect works sometimes for humans.” 

She snapped her fingers.

&^&

300 years later...

“I must admit. Way back when, I did not expect that this was how it was all going to play out, Yahweh.” Sara spoke firmly.

Kara spoke firmly. “Your destiny was always for this moment to be what it was, Mallus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to put up here a story that helps explain the theory where Sara becomes Mallus. I figured this is a start.  
> God does not play dice with the Universe after all.


End file.
